All Of Me
by realjac
Summary: Ide fanfict ini sebenarnya udah keluar dari semalam, hanya saja, udah terlalu larut untuk buat ini, jadi tadi pagi pas buka notebook langsung ngetik dan jadi dalam 7 jam. termasuknya ngebut hahaha. okedeh langsung aja cus


All Of Me

Author : realjac

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Jung Ah Chan (oc)

Support Cast :

EXO's member

Song Hyunyeon (oc)

Etc.

Genre : Romance, ( lil Friendship and Sad )

Length : Oneshoot (Songfic)

Rating : G

Summary : "Cause all of me loves all of you" – John Legend

Disclaimer : This songfic pure mine! Alur dan jalan cerita punya saya walaupun beberapa ada yang mengambil dari kejadian nyata dan intinya **98% PURE FICTION**! Chanyeol dan EXO's member (sama lagunya) milik diri mereka (dan penciptanya) masing-masing. All OC's mine ehe. Jangan jadi plagiat karena ini murni punya saya.

A/N : Halo, ini pertama kalinya saya upload fanfict di website sebesar ini. Tantangan tersendiri karena saya belum pernah memposting semua fanfict yang saya punya. Dan ide fanfict ini—yaa, _who don't know EXO Love Concert_ tanggal 10 Oktober 2015 kemarin yang mengukir sejarah karena mereka konser di _first-ever dome of South Korea_? (ini jujur saya sebagai EXO-L bangga dengan merekaㅠㅠㅠㅠ) Chanyeol- _my bias and cystan ofc_ —tampil _special stage_ bawain lagu ini dan—hati fangirl mana yang ngga melting kalo biasnya nyanyi lagu itu pake piano, _and_.. author baper asdfghjkl. Dan, sebagai tanda 'baper' mungkin (hahaha lmao lol), saya sebagai author amatiran mau bikin ff _special edition_ tentang CY. _And well_ , imagine dikit, _its okay_ , kan? Lmao ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ. _Enjoy, aeries and readernim_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#; _When love can change anything_ ;#

Musim Gugur, 2015

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa daun maple cokelat yang menggantung di tiap ujung rantingnya mengantarkan seorang gadis yang sibuk merapatkan syal berwarna biru langit yang teramat mencolok. Berjalan sendiri dari halte menuju bangunan stadion konser paling besar di Korea Selatan yang merupakan _dome_ pertama yang ada di daratan negeri gingseng itu. Secercah senyum mengembang di bibir _cherry_ milik gadis itu dan—dia tampak bahagia. Baiklah, bisa dibilang mungkin dirinya bahagia karena ini hari bersejarah tanpa ia ketahui. Kenapa? Karena _pria itu_ akan menepati janjinya dahulu. Seorang pria yang selalu menghiburnya walaupun gadis itu merasakan sedih di hatinya.

Kembali lagi ke gadis itu, siluet tubuh ramping gadis itu sudah memasuki bangunan besar tadi. Berjalan mengikuti insting dan perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu ada di dalam sana bersama delapan pria lain yang sama _gilanya_ dengan pria tadi. Senyum kecil mengembang tatkala dirinya masuk ke dalam area yang khusus dan hanya-boleh-dimasuki-oleh- _staff_ -yang-memakai-id- _card_. Namun, anehnya, gadis itu bisa masuk begitu saja tanpa ditegur oleh _staff_ yang bahkan dengan nyata melihat gadis itu masuk ke dalam sana.

"Selamat". Ucapan singkat namun mampu membuat siapa saja yang ada di sana langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada gadis yang kini berdiri di depan pintu. "Astaga, lihat siapa yang datang" ujar seseorang di ujung ruangan yang telah di _make up_. Gadis itu hanya tertawa ringan. Semua pandangan masih terarah kepada gadis itu sampai akhirnya manusia tinggi besar—atau mungkin berlebihan menyebutnya seperti itu— datang dari belakang gadis itu. "Kau?" kagetnya yang berhasil membuat aura ruangan itu mendadak terasa sangat nyaman bagi gadis itu.

Mungkin, delapan pria yang tengah duduk dan di _make up_ tipis itu menganggap pria itu sangat-sangat bodoh. Sangat bodoh sampai membuat seorang _stylist_ menggumam tak jelas dan membuat salah seorang dari delapan pria itu menyetujui ucapan _stylist_ tersebut.

"Apa aku tak boleh datang, Aktor Park?" tanya sang gadis setelah pria bertelinga peri itu berdiri di sebelahnya sehingga membuat pintu yang terlihat kecil itu terasa sesak akibat tubuh keduanya. "Tentu saja kau boleh, hanya saja, apa tak apa kau datang kemari? Dengan siapa kau ke sini? Apa dengan Hyunyeon?" tanya balik pria itu yang berhasil membuat gadis itu berdecak keras dan memukul pundak pria yang lebih tinggi kurang lebih 20 cm di atasnya dengan tangan lain yang bisa ia gerakan.

"Aku datang sendiri dan aku sudah sembuh, Park Chanyeol. Selamat untuk penghargaan kemarin. Maafkan aku karena aku tak mengucapkan selamat kepadamu" jawab gadis itu dengan senyum lebar dan berhasil membuat pria tinggi itu—Park Chanyeol—tertegun dan terhipnotis untuk sebentar. Ya, Chanyeol. siapa yang tak kenal dengan idol penuh talenta serta digilai oleh siapa saja yang melihat senyum bahkan mendengar suaranya. Member dari boy group yang berhasil mencetak sejarah kembali untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Chanyeol masih terhipnotis dengan senyuman yang gadis itu berikan. Senyuman yang menyalurkan beberapa watt listrik ke dalam aliran darahnya sehingga membuat dirinya merasakan debaran yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Chanyeol suka senyuman lebar yang tercetak hanya dari bibir _cherry_ milik gadis itu. Sangat menyukainya. "Tak apa. Kau datang ke sini saja sudah membuatku senang. Sebaiknya kau _stand by_ di bangku penonton. Akan kusuruh Hayeon untuk mengantarmu. Hayeon- _ah_!"

Gadis itu hendak menyela namun Chanyeol terlanjur memanggil Hwang Hayeon— _staff_ yang dekat dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu akhirnya terdiam sampai perempuan yang kemungkinan seumuran dengannya datang dengan tangan yang membawa beberapa dokumen. Gadis itu menatap Hayeon. _Dia imut sekali_ , batin gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hayeon kepada Chanyeol yang kemudian pindah posisi ke belakang gadis bersyal biru langit itu dan mendorong pelan tubuh mungil itu. Gadis itu kaget. Terlihat sekali karena gadis itu mengenjerapkan matanya berulang kali. Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk gadis berikat tinggi tersebut mendapat perlakuan _skinship_ dari Chanyeol. Namun, rasanya tentu saja aneh karena Chanyeol melakukannya di depan Hayeon. Dan—yang dipikirkannya—pasti Hayeon akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Tolong bawa Ah Chan ke bangku yang sudah ku katakan padamu tadi. Kau tahukan? _Ini penting_ "

Dan, pada akhirnya Ah Chan hanya tergugu. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan dan apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan? Gadis yang bernama Ah Chan itu langsung menatap keduanya bergiliran dan mengerutkan keningnya. _Bangku yang sudah ku katakan_? _Ini penting_?

Merasakan aura penasaran muncul dari diri Ah Chan, Chanyeol dan Hayeon langsung memberi berbagai alasan. Setidaknya, Ah Chan akan percaya.

Setelah Ah Chan pergi bersama Hayeon, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam ruang _make up_. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul, "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Bagaimana dengan para penggemar kita yang mendukungmu dengan Baekhyun?". Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun yang mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membuktikan itu semua. Gadis itu, dia ada di hatiku sejak SMP"

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth**_

 _ **Drawing me in, you kicking me out**_

Musim Semi, 2006

Derap kaki panjang itu menemani pelannya semilir angin malam musim semi yang masih meninggalkan beberapa sisa angin musim dingin. Membuat tubuhnya terasa sedikit menggigil. Ini salah. Seharusnya dia menuruti perkataan kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi bersamanya. Bodoh. Tentu saja, itu tindakan bodoh. Bagaimana bisa pria kecil seumuran kelas satu SMP—dan dirinya memang masih kelas satu SMP—berjalan seorang diri di sepanjang jalanan malam kota Seoul yang masih sangat teramat enggan untuk tertidur? Baiklah. Sebenarnya, dia hanya pergi ke toko buku yang berjarak 1 kilometer dari rumahnya.

"Dingin"

Suara kecil seorang gadis membuat dirinya berhenti dan menatap ke arah taman yang ia lewati. Seorang gadis tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan tangan memegang kedua pipinya dan memangku sebuah _paper bag_ di pahanya. Pria kecil itu mengernyit dan menyebabkan kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya sedikit melorot. "Kenapa bisa dia disini sendirian?"

Tanpa ragu, pria kecil itu menghampiri gadis kecil yang masih memegang kedua pipinya, berusaha menghangatkan kedua pipi itu. Pucat. Wajah gadis itu sangat pucat. "Hai". Sebuah sapaan singkat yang berhasil membuat gadis itu terkejut dengan reaksi yang seperti orang kebanyakan lakukan jika melihat orang baru—membulatkan matanya dan menegang. Dengan segera, gadis itu memeluk _paper bag_ yang di pangkunya. Pria kecil itu melongo. Aneh sekali gadis ini, padahal dirinya hanya mengucapkan _hai_ dan mengapa, reaksinya terlihat—ketakutan?

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Sungguh, aku bukan anak laki-laki yang suka menakali anak perempuan. Aku anak baik" ujar pria kecil itu. Namun, nampaknya ucapan pria kecil itu membuat gadis itu tetap menegang. Alhasil, pria kecil itu langsung menghela nafas. "Aku, Park Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki paling baik. Apakah seseorang yang memakai kacamata dan membawa sebuah _paper bag_ sepertiku terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang nakal?" tanyanya. Perlahan, gadis itu mulai mengendurkan pelukannya terhadap _paper bag_ yang sudah dapat dipastikan oleh Chanyeol itu berisikan buku—karena Chanyeol melihat _paper bag_ itu sama dengan yang dibawanya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Gadis itu tetap menunduk dan menatap sepatu cokelat di kakinya. Chanyeol tetap terdiam, menunggu gadis itu berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin sendirian disini. Aku tak pernah merasakan bermain di taman selama ini" jawab gadis itu lirih. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya—walaupun dia tak tahu apa maksud gadis itu. Kemudian, terlihat gadis itu memegang kedua pipinya kembali. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung merogoh kantong jaketnya. Sebuah _hot pack_.

"Ini. Setidaknya kau akan terasa hangat. Kau terlihat kedinginan"

Chanyeol langsung menyerahkan _hot pack_ miliknya kepada gadis itu yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan kaget. chanyeol hanya memasang wajah polos dan idiot miliknya.

"Terima kasih" ujar gadis itu yang langsung menempelkan _hot pack_ tersebut ke pipinya. Hangat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kata ibuku, jika udara sedingin ini, sebaiknya kita menyediakan _hot pack_ di dalam jaket minimal 5. Kau akan terasa hangat. Oh ya, siapa namamu? Kau terlihat seumuran denganku" cerocos Chanyeol. gadis itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Jung Ah Chan"

Kemudian, terdengar suara seorang laki-laki memanggil Ah Chan. Keduanya langsung menatap ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Ah Chan berjalan ke arah keduanya dengan cepat. Pria itu berpakaian kasual namun wajahnya menampakkan raut khawatir.

"Ini sudah 30 menit, sayang. Kau akan sakit kembali. Ayo pulang" ujar pria itu kepada Ah Chan dan Chanyeol yakin dia adalah Tuan Jung, ayah Ah Chan. Ah Chan menghela nafas sebentar. "Ayah, aku baru saja mendapatkan teman. Apakah ayah setega itu?"

"Teman? Kau berteman dengan pria kecil ini?" tanya tuan Jung yang langsung menunjuk Chanyeol yang menatapnya dan langsung mengenjerapkan matanya. Ah Chan mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Dia temanku, namanya Chanyeol. Dia memberikanku _hot pack_ karena aku kedinginan dan dia berkata jika ibunya selalu memberikan 5 _hot pack_ untuknya dan itu membuatnya hangat"

Chanyeol tertegun. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kira, gadis itu tak mendengarkan ocehannya tadi. Dan, hal yang berhasil membuatnya membulatkan matanya dan membuat jantungnya berasa berdebar cepat adalah, cara Ah Chan tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu benar-benar tersenyum lebar. Apa mungkin, itu pesona milik Ah Chan?

Kemudian, tuan Jung mengacak rambut Ah Chan dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang melongo menatap Ah Chan dari balik kacamatanya. Tuan Jung hanya terkekeh geli. Apa anak laki-laki ini terpesona dengan rupa Ah Chan yang bahkan bisa di bilang lemah karena gadis itu mengidap penyakit paru-paru?

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , terima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Ah Chan untuk _ahjussi_. Apa kau ingin pulang? _Ahjussi_ mungkin bisa mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah dan mungkin, jika Ah Chan ingin bermain, Ah Chan bisa datang. Bukan begitu?" tanya tuan Jung kepada Ah Chan yang langsung di setujui oleh gadis kecil yang kini terlihat bersemu. Chanyeol masih memandang ayah dan anak ini sebelum akhirnya hati, tubuh dan pikirannya bekerja dengan saling menolak.

Bagi Chanyeol, ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan jantungnya berdegub cepat dan melihat seorang tersenyum seperti Ah Chan. Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Astaga, Park Chanyeol bahkan masih menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Chanyeol merenung. Ia penasaran seperti apa Ah Chan itu. Gadis itu, gadis yang ia temui pada saat musim semi di tahun pertamanya masuk sekolah menengah pertama

 _ **Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

 _ **What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

 _ **I'm in your magical mystery ride**_

 _ **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me**_

 _ **But I'll be alright**_

Musim Semi, 2013

Ini adalah 7 tahun dimana Chanyeol dan Ah Chan saling mengenal. Keduanya telah lulus dari sekolah mereka. Ah Chan, gadis itu melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Sedangkan Chanyeol? jangan ditanya tentang Chanyeol. anak laki-laki yang memakai kacamata dan menggunakan jaket tebal dengan 5 _hot pack_ di dalamnya ketika musim dingin itu sekarang sudah menjadi seorang idol di negeri gingseng dan bahkan mulai mendunia. Ah Chan tahu, setelah dirinya masuk perguruan tinggi dan dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi seorang idol membuat keduanya akan jarang sekali bertemu. Setidaknya, yang Ah Chan pikirkan adalah dirinya bisa mengunjungi Chanyeol sekali-kali. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Ah Chan tak pernah menghubungi Chanyeol sama sekali dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang hilang. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu dari awal masuk perguruan tinggi sering sekali menghubunginya. Dan, mungkin pikiran Chanyeol sedang negatif sekarang. Memikirkan hal yang terjadi dengan Ah Chan. Gelisah. Chanyeol cenderung menjadi gelisah dan membuat Baekhyun—bahkan hampir seluruh member EXO dan managernya—merasa terganggu akibat tingkah Chanyeol itu. Terkadang, beberapa di antara mereka sengaja sekali membuat Chanyeol senang namun cemberut tiba-tiba. Namun, hari itu berbeda. Chanyeol tersenyum terus dari pagi hari dan membuat semua member EXO bergidik ngeri akibat senyuman Chanyeol itu.

"Ah Chan menghubungiku"

Hanya itu dan selalu itu yang Chanyeol katakan pada hari itu. Hei, astaga, Park Chanyeol, apa dia gila? Mungkin tidak jika jawabannya bukan karena Ah Chan. Ah Chan membawa hal yang berbeda bagi Chanyeol. sangat teramat berbeda. Membawa perubahan bagi diri pria itu. Dan, ya. Ah Chan membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam daftar 3 perempuan yang paling berharga dan sangat ia sayangi—tentu saja setelah ibunya dan kakaknya.

Namun, dibalik itu semua, sebenarnya Chanyeol masih sangat penasaran dengan Ah Chan. Gadis itu pendiam. Sangat pendiam. Bahkan, teman serumahnya, Song Hyunyeon sangat-teramat-enggan memberitahukan apa saja tentang Ah Chan kepada Chanyeol. rahasia apa yang Ah Chan sembunyikan? Satu hal yang ia tahu dari Ah Chan adalah, gadis itu memiliki penyakit paru-paru. Mengingat itu saja, hati Chanyeol terasa tertusuk-tusuk ketika beberapa orang yang mengetahui Chanyeol menyukai Ah Chan mencemooh dan bahkan menghina dirinya. Namun, dia tetap bertahan mencintai Ah Chan. Tetap bertahan.

"Chanyeol- _ah_. Ada pesan masuk" seru D.O. ketika melihat ponsel milik Chanyeol menyala. Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah bermain ps bersama Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan mengambil ponsel itu. Senyum kecil mengembang dibibirnya.

 **Chanyeol-** _ **ah**_ **, aku membutuhkanmu. Ibuku meninggal.**

Detik itu juga, Chanyeol langsung pergi dari dorm menuju rumah sakit. Dia tahu, gadis itu membutuhkannya sekarang.

Seoul Hospital, 7:42 p.m.

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you**_

 _ **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

 _ **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

Chanyeol berlari di sepanjang koridor tanpa peduli semua orang menatapnya heran dan kaget karena memang pada saat itu Chanyeol tak memakai masker, topi bahkan kacamata untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, Ah Chan-membutuhkannya-sekarang. Kemudian, Chanyeol melihat gadis itu terduduk di depan ruang ICU. Pundaknya bergetar. Chanyeol membenci itu. Chanyeol sangat membenci jika dirinya melihat Ah Chan menangis walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya dirinya melihat Ah Chan menangis.

Sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuh Ah Chan. Chanyeol memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Terdengar tangisan lolos dari bibir _cherry_ milik Ah Chan. Hatinya mencelus. Dia merasakan sedih yang Ah Chan rasakan. Sungguh, ingin sekali rasanya ia menggantikan Ah Chan. Dihusapnya punggung yang bergetar itu pelan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk mensejajarkan badannya. Di tatapnya mata sembab milik Ah Chan sebelum akhirnya menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Aku akan selalu disini, akan selalu disampingmu. Aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi ibumu karena ibumu sangat berharga untukmu. Tapi, berbagilah sedikit kesedihanmu itu, kesedihanmu. Iya, kesedihanmu. Berbagilah denganku. Kau akan merasakan tenang jika kau membagikan rasa sedihmu itu. Aku akan menemanimu, tak peduli apapun itu. Kau tahu bukan? Kita teman. Ayahmu menitipkanmu untukku dan sekarang saatnya aku untuk memenuhi permintaan beliau untuk menjagamu. Walaupun dunia ini akan menentangmu atau bahkan menginjakmu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

Tangis Ah Chan pecah setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapan itu. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Ah Chan kembali. Disaat seperti ini, Chanyeol tahu. Ah Chan sangat rapuh.

Rabu, 9:17 a.m.

 _ **You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

 _ **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

 _ **I can't stop singing,**_

 _ **It's ringing in my head for you**_

Chanyeol menuntun Ah Chan menuju pohon penyimpanan abu milik ibu Ah Chan. Keadaan gadis itu sangat kacau. Bahkan, matanya terlihat seperti seekor panda. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol melaksanakan jadwal grup sekarang, namun, dirinya meminta kepada managernya untuk memberikannya keluangan waktu untuk menemani Ah Chan sebentar.

Bunga krisan yang masih segar terlihat tergeletak di bawah pohon. Ah Chan menatap pohon itu dan tersenyum kecil yang membuat hati Chanyeol terasa sakit. Tangan Chanyeol masih setia berada di pundak Ah Chan. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan untuk Ah Chan walaupun ia tahu itu mungkin tak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang dipendam Ah Chan.

"Ibu, aku akan mencoba bertahan tanpa ibu. Semoga ibu baik-baik saja. Ibu lihat? Chanyeol akan menjagaku bersama Hyunyeon. Ibu tak usah khawatir"

Dan satu lagi yang membuat Chanyeol merasa Ah Chan gadis yang istimewa adalah, dia sangat kuat. Chanyeol mencengkeram pundak Ah Chan ketika merasa gadis itu menangis kembali. Menyakitkan bagi Ah Chan, ketika sang ayah dan ibunya bercerai dirinya sering sekali merasakan penyakitnya kambuh, dan sekarang ibunya meninggalkannya. Namun, adanya Chanyeol di sampingnya, membuatnya merasa tak akan kesepian.

"Sudahlah, Chan. Aku ada disini. Kau ingat ucapanku bukan? Ayo kita pulang" ujar Chanyeol yang tanpa menunggu langsung disetujui oleh Ah Chan. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan pohon itu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Ah Chan tetap menunduk. Melihat itu, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan membuat sebuah janji untukmu. Janji yang mungkin akan terpenuhi dua tahun yang akan datang. Kau lihat kontruksi bangunan itu?". Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah kontruksi bangunan yang hampir jadi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Ah Chan berdiri sekarang. Ah Chan menatap kontruksi bangun itu.

"Dua tahun lagi di tempat itu, aku janji dan akan kupastikan, aku dan para member EXO akan berada disana. Dan khusus untukmu—"

Chanyeol memotong ucapannya dan langsung menatap ke arah Ah Chan. Ah Chan mengenjerapkan matanya ketika matanya dan mata milik Chanyeol bertemu. Angin musim semi membelai keduanya, menemani keduanya dalam diam. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu"

 _ **My head's underwater**_

 _ **But I'm breathing fine**_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

Korean Dome, 2015

Ah Chan terpaku ketika Chanyeol yang kini berada di atas panggung dan tengah duduk di depan piano. Inikah janji yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada hari itu? Janji bahwa dirinya akan menyanyikan lagu untuknya di atas panggung? Sungguh, ini seperti mimpi. Selama 9 tahun keduanya berteman, ini kali pertamanya Chanyeol menjanjikan hal yang besar kepadanya dan mengabulkan janji itu. Hati Ah Chan berteriak. Dirinya tersentuh tentang janji itu.

Ah Chan tak pernah berharap dan bahkan dirinya hampir lupa dengan janji Chanyeol. Seluruh orang yang ada disana berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol. hanya Ah Chan yang terdiam di tempatnya. Ya, hanya gadis itu. Bahkan, dua orang yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri Ah Chan menatap heran gadis itu.

Bunyi dentang piano mulai terdengar. Chanyeol mulai memainkan pianonya. 21.999 orang berteriak kearahnya, kecuali Ah Chan.

"Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku berpikir lamban seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ah Chan bergumam tak jelas saat melihat Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Mata Ah Chan membulat ketika ia merasakan suara itu mengalun lembut dan berhasil menggetarkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegub cepat lebih dari biasanya saat dia melihat Chanyeol. apa ini yang sering Hyunyeon katakan? Apa ini yang ibunya rasakan ketika melihat ayahnya?

" _Mustahil jika kau berteman dengan Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan hal aneh. Ah Chan, kau berteman dengan Chanyeol bahkan lebih dari 5 tahun! Apa kau tak ingat? Saat ibumu meninggal, Chanyeol orang pertama yang datang bahkan lebih awal dariku dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu ada disampingmu? Ayohlah, Ah Chan! Jika kau nanti merasakan kau menjadi aneh ketika melihat Chanyeol, itu tandanya. Hatimu menerimanya. Kau menerima Chanyeol. kau menyukainya dan kau pasti akan mencintainya"_

Mencintai Chanyeol? Ah Chan tak pernah berpikir hal itu. Dia hanya merasakan nyaman saat berada di samping Chanyeol. hanya itu. Apa itu tandanya dia—mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol?

 **' _Cause all of me, loves all of you_**

 ** _Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections_**

 ** _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_**

 ** _You're my end and my beginning_**

 ** _Even when I lose I'm winning_**

 ** _Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you_**

 ** _Give me all of you_**

 ** _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_**

 ** _Risking it although it's hard_**

 **' _Cause all of me, loves all of you_**

 ** _Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections_**

 ** _Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_**

 ** _You're my end and my beginning_**

 ** _Even when I lose I'm winning_**

Ah Chan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar dari _venue_ konser. Air matanya turun. Sungguh, dia merasa bersalah bahkan kecewa karena dirinya tak pernah menyadari perasaannya selama ini. Selama ini. Chanyeol. pria itu yang selalu ada disampingnya ketika dirinya senang dan ketika dirinya merasa rapuh. Ketika semua itu Chanyeol lakukan untuknya, Ah Chan merasa itu hanya sebuah perlakuan seorang teman. Ah Chan masih berlari sampai mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada di _backstage_ dengan para _stylist_ dan penata rias bersama member EXO dan tentu saja Hayeon. Gadis itu tak peduli, dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol yang membuat semua orang terkejut melihat tingkah Ah Chan—dan Chanyeol juga sangat terkejut.

Chanyeol merasakan baju yang dipakainya basah. Ah Chan menangis di balik punggungnya. Orang yang berada di sana hanya menatap adegan itu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan keduanya untuk memberikan waktu pribadi bagi Chanyeol. Karena merasa aneh-heran-kaget-khawatir, Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya dan menangkup pipi Ah Chan.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ " lirih Ah Chan. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Ah Chan.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa kau teringat ibumu? Apa kau—"

"Maafkan aku"

Dua kata itu berhasil memotong pertanyaan Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu bungkam. Aura disana tiba-tiba menegang. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ah Chan meminta maaf kepadanya bahkan Ah Chan tak pernah memiliki kesalahan sedikitpun kepada Chanyeol—walaupun pernah Ah Chan menghilangkan bukunya dan menjatuhkan makanannya. Chanyeol masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya kepada Ah Chan dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Ah Chan. Gadis itu masih terisak.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf kepadaku?" tanya Chanyeol lembut dengan cengiran bodoh dan berhasil membuat tangis Ah Chan pecah kembali dan memukul dada bidangnya.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau sebodoh ini? Kenapa kau membuatku baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua itu sendirian? Itu menyakitkan bodoh. Bodoh! Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol!"

Merasa mengerti dengan apa yang Ah Chan ucapkan, Chanyeol langsung memeluk Ah Chan kembali. Erat, sangat erat.

"Ah Chan- _ah_ , aku tahu aku bodoh, bahkan sangat bodoh. Tak berkata yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Kau benar, itu menyakitkan. Menyembunyikan perasaanku sendiri selama 9 tahun memang bukan waktu yang mudah. Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis hari ini. Tapi kau tahukan? Aku menepati janjiku, walaupun aku tahu akan banyak pernyataan yang menyatakan tentang penampilanku ini untuk siapa, tapi kau harus tahu, itu hanya untukmu. Untuk Jung Ah Chan. Gadis pendiam, gadis yang pertama kali melihat anak laki-laki berkacamata kelas satu SMP dengan jaket berisikan 5 buah _hot pack_ dan merasa takut. Aku sangat ingin menjagamu, lebih dari yang kulakukan kepada semua orang. Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak, aku sangat menyayangimu. Walaupun kau penyakitan ataupun tidak, aku akan tetap menyayangimu sepenuhnya. Kau kekuatanku. Kau dengar? Kau-kekuatanku. Berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah Ah Chan yang masih terisak. Gadis itu hanya terdiam menatap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Ayahnya sangat tepat memilih orang. Chanyeol orang yang tepat untuknya, untuk mendampinginya, seorang gadis yang lemah dan rapuh.

"Aku kepanggung dulu. Kau tunggulah disini, Hayeon akan menemanimu"

Ah Chan mengangguk.

Bagi Ah Chan, adanya Chanyeol membuat hidupnya terasa lebih hidup dan membuatnya merasa semangat. Chanyeol adalah obat baginya karena pria itu berhasil mengobati seluruh rasa sakitnya, teman baginya karena pria itu rela meluangkan waktunya dan seluruh apa yang dia punya untuk membuatnya merasa senang, serta udara karena pria itu adalah nafasnya. Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, anak kecil dalam keluarganya, member teridiot dan idol yang bertalenta serta sempurna bagi para penggemarnya. Pria yang mau menerimanya apa adanya.

Chanyeol merasa lega karena Ah Chan mengetahui perasaannya sekarang. Baginya, Ah Chan adalah segala rasa yang ia punya dalam dirinya. Walaupun dirinya lelah, dirinya akan ada di sebelah Ah Chan jika gadis itu membutuhkannya. Chanyeol hanya berharap, semoga suatu saat nanti, dia bisa menjaga gadis itu sepenuhnya. Gadis rapuh yang berhasil mengikat hatinya. Dia akan memberikan semuanya untuk Ah Chan, sakit-bahagia-susah-senang. Karena dia hanya tahu jika Park Chanyeol adalah malaikat untuk Jung Ah Chan.

 _ **Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you**_

 _ **I give you all of me and you give me all, of you.**_

#; Because you are my perfect cast in my story ;#

" **Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang tak pernah tahu apa artinya cinta. Namun, dirinya membuatku mengerti semua itu. Cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dia tahu aku bahkan tak sempurna, namun dia berkata jika dia akan selalu mencintaiku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi denganku. Karena baginya, cinta tak pernah memandang apapun yang kumiliki" — Jung Ah Chan.**

" **Cinta hanyalah sebuah perasaan bukan perilaku. Aku menyayanginya, bukan mencintainya. Menyayangi apapun yang dia miliki, yang dia rasakan dan yang dia lakukan. Karena dia berharga untukku. Sangat teramat berharga untukku. Dia hanyalah sebuah kristal yang mudah rapuh dan harus kujaga sepenuh hati. Aku menyayanginya dari dirinya, hatinya, pikirannya, dan perkataannya. Semuanya, aku menyayanginya" — Park Chanyeol.**

 **—FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End! ayo jangan lupa reviewnya ya _ hehehehehe**


End file.
